Rise of the Guardians Alternate Version
by MattRiyanRox
Summary: Jack Frost meets the nanny of Jamie Bennett known as Ella Hunter, little does Jack know, he falls for Ella without realizing it. Follows timeline of the movie.


CHAPTER ONE

Jack Frost, the winter spirit, was off to do no good. He froze a boy's lips to a water fountain in Russia, and made frost patterns on the windows of people's homes. He leapt to a dome-like building, swinging around it in a 360 degree angle.

"Ah, now that was fun. Hey wind! Take me home!" The teenage winter spirit had a devious smirk on his face. The wind blew him towards the light blue sky with white puffs known as clouds. "Woo hoo!" Jack Frost shouted in glee from the adrenalin.

"SNOW DAY!" Jack shouted, twirling with his staff in midair. A light breeze blew a book out of a boy's hands and onto the snowy ground, Jack bended down to look at the book on the ground.

"Snow day!" Two boys came up behind the boy with the book. The winter teen smirked, "You're welcome," he said, throwing his hand up for emphasis. He knew they couldn't hear, or even see him, but he said it anyway. The boys came to the boy's house to find a little girl with long blond hair and bright green eyes, hopping. "Hop, hop, hop!" The girl fell on the ground with a soft thud.

"Ella, Sophie fell again," the boy said. That caught Jack's attention. "Ella?" He never knew of an "Ella". Sure enough, a teenage girl came outside the door to pick the little blond child up in her arms. Jack saw that the girl had dark brown hair with light brown highlights. Ella had eyes that seemed to change into every shade of the color blue. She wore a purple sweatshirt over a magenta t-shirt, violet sweatpants covered in white from the snow.

"Jamie, hat? You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." The boy called Jamie looked confused. "Who's Jack Frost?" he asked her. Jack looked offended. "Hey!" Ella sighed at the boy's question. Ella grew up hearing stories about the famous Jack Frost. How could a boy Jamie's age not know of Jack Frost? She'll never know. Ella was about to say something.

"No one, honey, it's just an expression." A lady came out of the house; she must be Jamie's mother. Jack groaned at that. He hopped off the fence to make a fantastic snowball. "_Who's Jack Frost?"_ He quoted Jamie's voice as best he could. Jack blew on the ball of snow with a blue mist.

He chucked it in Jamie's direction. The boy with doe brown eyes didn't notice the snowball until too late. It hit him right in the face, he started to laugh.

"Okay, who threw that?" He asked, looking around to see who threw the ball. Jack floated down to the ground with a sly smirk. "It wasn't Bigfoot, kiddo," he replied. Jamie, then, started throwing snowballs at random people.

A snowball fight let out and one heck of a sled ride that almost killed Jamie Bennett. Jack winced when the couch hit Jamie in his side. He put his hand up with a tooth in his hand. The winter teen noticed the girl running towards the six children.

"Jamie, are you okay?" she asked, pushing her bangs away from her eyes. Jack watched with interest at the small move of her hand. He thought that was incredibly cute of her to do that. Ella seemed to not want to be toyed with at the moment.

"That was incredibly stupid, Jamie. You could've been killed." She sounded really worried. Jack didn't like the way she sounded. The poor girl was really worried. Jamie showed Ella his tooth. Ella glanced down at the tooth then back to the boy's face.

"You lost a tooth?" Jamie nodded, not really sure what to say to the girl. Ella seemed upset about the whole thing. Jack never wanted to make her sad. The blue eyed girl pushed Jamie toward the direction of his house. "Let's go home, okay?" the boy didn't say anything. But before she started to walk, she turned back towards Jack. Her eyes held an emotion he couldn't place.

The winter spirit left the statue to stare off in the direction that the six children and teenage girl went. He liked the way she was worried. And he could've sworn she looked at him for a moment. But, he can't be seen. Can he?

CHAPTER TWO

The winter spirit flew off to Jamie's house to see how the two of them were doing. Jack had his hood over his head, staring through Jamie's bedroom window. A thin layer of frost covered the window. He saw the girl, Ella, and Jamie. They were talking about something that he couldn't hear. He still thought about how she saw him on the statue of the town's founder, Thaddeus Burgess.

He smiled at the look on Ella's face, a large pretty smile grazed her small rosy lips. His smile vanished when he thought about how people could not see him. It was all in his head when he thought she could see him.

Jack began to talk to the moon when he turned towards it, "If there's something I'm doing wrong, no one ever sees me. You put me here, the least you could do is tell me _why_." As always, the moon never said anything. The winter spirit frowned, turning away from the moon. He noticed the sand dolphins coming close to him.

Jack pulled his hood down from his snow white hair, a look of wonder on his face. The dolphins began to move around him in a golden light. The boy could barely contain his glee. But, he had to go. He walked on the power lines with a soft smirk on his youthful face. "Right on time, Sandman." He noticed a shadow and went to follow it.

He walked into an alley way, holding on tightly to his staff. He heard a crash. "Hello, mate." Jack turned to the voice that said that. He noticed a very tall creature come out from the darkness. "Been a long time. Blizzard of '68 I believe, Easter Sunday, wasn't it?" Jack knew who it was.

"Bunny, you're not still mad about that, are you?" Jack gave him the ever so innocent look of a child. The Easter Bunny growled, "Yes, but this is about something else. Fellas." Jack didn't have time to register what was happening before he was grabbed by a yeti.

"Hey!" he shouted at the yetis that grabbed him by the collar. "Put me down!" he demanded, but they shoved Jack in a sack and a portal opened up. Jack became really woozy when he was gliding towards wherever he was going to.

"Quiet, he's here." Jack heard from outside the sack. He found the opening to the large bag. The teenage spirit of winter saw elves in front of him. Their faces were very close to his. Jack popped his head out the sack to find St. Nick and the Tooth Fairy.

"Ah, there he is, Jack Frost," St. Nick said with a small smile. Jack glanced around his surroundings. "Wow, you got to be kidding me," he whispered to himself. A yeti came to pick him up from the ground.

"Whoa, put me down," he ordered the yeti. The giant abominable snowman set the teenager down so he wouldn't have to face Jack's wrath. North cleared his throat.

"I hope the yetis treated you well." Jack used his foot to pick his staff up off the ground. He chuckled before answering, "Oh, yeah, I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." In case you haven't noticed the sarcasm, it's there.

North didn't seem to notice it, or he didn't care. "Oh, good, that was my idea." Jack had a look that meant _are you freaking kidding me?_ Jack cleared his throat, "Anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?" he asked the Guardians.

Sandy began to create images above his head to tell Jack what was happening. Of course the boy barely understood him. He saw the pictures but couldn't piece them together. "That's not very helpful, but thanks anyway little man." Jack froze an elf. "I must've done something really bad to get you four together. Am I on the naughty list?" North laughed, "On naughty list? You hold the record, but no matter, we overlook, now we are wiping clean the slate." Jack smirked, "How come?" He asked. North chuckled again, "How come? I tell you how come! Because now, you are Guardian!" Music began to play, and North took out the book of Guardians. Jack slammed his staff on the ground.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" He asked. They looked at each other for a minute before North laughed again, "Of course you do. MUSIC!" Music began to play again, but Jack stopped them before the elves could play. "No music!" he demanded. The elf got mad. "Look this is all very flattering, but… You don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm… Snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian." Tooth came up to him. "Jack, I don't think you understand what it is we do." Tooth flew up to the Globe of Belief. "Each of those lights is a child."

North came up this time, "A child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." He heard Jack with Tooth's fingers in his mouth, "Tooth, fingers out of mouth." The Tooth Fairy blushed, "Oh, sorry, they're beautiful." The Guardian of Wonder said some things about Pitch coming back. Jack laughed.

"Wait, you mean the boogeyman?" he asked whiling laughing. North nodded, "Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them, as well." The winter spirit walked away, "All the more reason to pick someone more qualified." North spoke up, "Pick? You think we pick? No, you were chosen, like we were all chosen, by Man in Moon." That caught Jack's attention, "What?" Tooth spoke up this time, "Last night, Jack. He chose you." Bunny spoke this time, "Maybe." Jack thought about this for a moment.

"Man in the Moon, he talks to you?" He looked at the moon. "You see? You cannot say no, it is destiny," North replied. Jack stared at the moon for a few more minutes. "Why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" Jack groaned, running a hand through his messy white hair. "Three hundred years and this is his answer, to spend eternity cooped up in some… some hideout to find new ways to bribe kids? No, no that's _not _for me! No offense," Jack added rather calmly after his little blow out a few minutes ago. That got Bunny very angry.

"How's that not offensive? You know what I think? I think we dodged a bullet. I mean, what does this clown know about bringing jot to children?" Jack sighed turning toward the large rabbit.

"Uh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hardboiled egg, but kids like what I do." Bunny came really close to the teenager. "But none of them believe in you." Tooth gasped at the Easter Bunny's statement. "Bunny, enough!" she said between her teeth. Jack gripped his staff, pointing to the Easter Bunny.

"No, the kangaroo's right," he replied. Bunny had a look of surprise on his face. "The what-what did you just call me? I am _not _a _kangaroo,_ mate." Bunny got very close again. Jack smirked like the troublemaker he was. "Oh, and this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what _are_ you?" Jack growled out, getting all in Bunny's face.

"I'm a bunny, the Easter Bunny. People believe in me." Okay, that last sentence hurt Jack. Really hurt. He knew people couldn't see him, but that girl back in Burgess saw him. She had to have seen him, she even glanced his way. The teenage spirit of winter had tears in his eyes, but they didn't flow. He was strong, not weak.

"Jack, walk with me," North called to the boy. He didn't complain, he followed the Guardian of Wonder without a second thought.

CHAPTER THREE

The man guided the winter spirit into the work room. Jack managed to keep up with the Russian, "Look, don't take it personally, but this isn't really my thing." North signed something for a yeti, "Man in Moon says it is your thing." North started to walk faster than the boy following him.

"Hey, slow down, would you? I've been trying to bust in here for years, I want a good look." The white haired boy looked around North's home in amazement. Santa Claus looked at him with interest.

"What do you mean "bust in"?" He questioned the teenager following behind him. "Oh, don't worry; I never get passed the yetis, oh, hey, Phil." A yeti gave him the-I'm-watching-you look and pounded his fists together. "Keep up, Jack, keep up." The winter spirit finally caught up to the Russian toymaker. He noticed the yetis making the toys and not…

"I always thought that the elves made the toys," he remarked North. The Guardian of Wonder whispered to him, "We just let them believe that." Jack noticed a pack of elves electrocuting themselves. North popped out of nowhere, "Very nice, keep up good work." Jack gave the elves a cocky and mischievous smirk.

The two made their way to North's office. The Russian man suggested to give Jack fruitcake. Jack made a face, "Uh, no thanks." North rubbed his knuckles, "Now we get down to tacks of brass." Jack gave the man a questioning look.

"Tacks of brass?" he whispered to himself. The door locked behind him, the teenager whirled around to the door, only to be brought back forward. He gasped as North came closer to him.

"Who _are _you, Jack Frost? What is your center?" North asked the teenage boy. Jack looked at the man uneasily, "My center?" he questions. North poked his chest, "If Man in Moon chose you to be Guardian, then you must have something very special inside." The Russian pondered what to make of this. He glanced to a Russian nesting doll.

"Here, this is how you see me, no? Very big, intimidating," North said while chuckling a little, "but if you get to know me a little. Well, go on." He gave Jack the nesting doll. The boy set his staff down on a table closest to him. He pulled the first doll off and noticed a happy North.

"You are downright jolly?" he guessed, smirking. North smiled, "Ah, but not just jolly, I am also mysterious." Jack went to pull the other away. "And fearless." He pulled it again, giving North a look. _Where are you going with this, big guy?_ Jack thought. "And caring." This doll was of a North that had a tear in his eye. "And at my center," North said as Jack put a tiny doll in the man's hand.

"There's a tiny wooden baby," said Jack as he was rubbing his forehead, trying to piece together as to why North was telling him this now. "Yes, but what do you see?" North asked. Jack was about to say something, but stopped when he looked down.

"You have big eyes," said Jack, hoping he was right and that North wouldn't pressure him anymore. "Yes!" shouted the Russian. Grabbing the boy's shoulders he added, "Big eyes, very big, because they are full of wonder. Eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything!" a train made out of sheer ice flew out the room. "It is what makes me Guardian; it is my center, what is yours?"

The teenager glanced towards the floor, a sad expression crossing his face and eyes, "I don't know," he replied. North closed his fist around Jack's hands, telling him to keep the tiny wooden baby. Jack smiled a sincere smile and not his signature trickster smirk.

The two heard a crash and saw Tooth leave in a rush. They saw Bunny running towards them. "We have a problem, mate, trouble at Tooth Palace, mate."

CHAPTER FOUR

North got dressed into his normal Santa Claus get up, which happens to be a Russian warrior outfit. The three remaining Guardians and Jack burst through a door leading into the sleigh room.

"North, North!" Jack called after the man. "I told you, I'm not going with you guys, there's no way that I'm climbing into some rickety old-" The boy was cut off as he saw the sleigh, it was nothing like what he was thinking about. "Sleigh?" North smirked, knowingly. Jack put a finger up, "Okay, one ride, but that's it." He hopped into the tricked out sleigh.

"Everyone loves the sleigh," North said, jumping in the sleigh along with the teenage prankster. He noticed that the Easter Bunny wasn't coming in while Sandy was already inside. "Bunny, what are you waiting for?" Bunny put a foot on the sleigh.

"I think my tunnels might be faster, mate and um, and safer." Bunny started to walk away. North pulled the rabbit by the collar, "Get in!" "Whoa!" Bunny was seated next to his rival, Jack Frost "Buckle up." Bunny looked around the sleigh for something. "Whoa, whoa, whoa where are the bloody seatbelts?" North laughed out loud, "That was just expression! Are we ready?' A yeti waved his hands, saying that they weren't.

"Let's go!" and they were off in a wave of loops, just like a roller coaster. Jack had never felt such a rush in his life, not even when he was flying with the wind. The Guardians and Jack were lifted into the sky. Jack saw the ice palace from his seat in the sleigh. Jack laughed as he felt the wind messing with his untidy snow white locks.

He noticed how sick Bunny looked and decided to have fun with the idea that he was having. "Hey, Bunny," he called. The Easter Bunny stared at him, waiting for what the boy had to say, "Check out this view." He smirked as he went overboard, pretending that it was an accident, even though he was on the leg of the sleigh, he heard Bunny panicking.

Bunny leaned over the rail to find the boy lounging on the leg of the sleigh. "Aw, you do care," Jack said, sounding like he was touched. Bunny glared at him, "Rack off you bloody show pony," he growled at the winter spirit. Jack chuckled when he got back into the sleigh.

"Hold on everyone, I know a short cut!" North shouted over the roar of the wind. Bunny whimpered, "I knew we should have taken the tunnels." Jack glanced at the poor rabbit, but didn't say anything. "I say, Tooth Palace." Jack heard North whisper. The teenager smirked when he saw the portal.

When the Guardians (minus Tooth) and Jack went through the portal, they saw millions of nightmares. "What?" North questioned. The nightmares came at them with full force. Sandy created an umbrella out of dream sand. Nightmares had the little fairies of Tooth.

"They're taking the tooth fairies!" Jack shouted to no one. He leapt up when he saw a little fairy all on her own, trying to outrun a Nightmare. He grabbed her before the Nightmare could get to her. He landed back into the sleigh.

"Hey, little Baby Tooth, you alright?" Jack asked the little fairy. Baby Tooth nodded and muttered something in a language he didn't understand. North gave Jack the reins to his sleigh.

"Here!" Jack looked confused for a minute but quickly got over it. He nearly crash landed the sleigh into a pillar. They got out of the sleigh to find Tooth in a panic. "Tooth, are you alright?" North called to her.

The fairy started to mutter about how everything was gone. She floated back down to earth. Baby Tooth came out of hiding. Tooth's expression became happy again. "At least one of you is alright," she said softly. Jack smiled a little, but he thought of something, he thought of Ella. Tooth was just like the beautiful mortal girl.

"I have to say, this is very, very exciting, the big four, All in one place. I'm a little star struck." Pitch's voice boomed through the crumbling palace. "Did you like my show on the globe, North?" Before the man could reply, Pitch said, "Got you all together, didn't I?"

"Pitch, you have got thirty seconds to return my fairies!" Tooth demanded. Pitch appeared next to her, "Or what? You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?" Pitch mocked the Guardian of Memories. "Why are you doing this?" North asked the evil man. Pitch appeared in front of them.

"Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in." Pitch disappeared again. "Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds." Bunny sneered, "Maybe that's where you belong," he said. Bunny gasped when he saw Pitch under him. "Go suck an egg, rabbit." Bunny made a grab at the boogeyman.

Jack looked around the palace for Pitch. "Hang on, is that Jack Frost?" He heard Pitch ask. "Since when are you all so chummy?" Jack turned around to find the owner of the horrid silky voice. Jack slowly answered him, "We're not." Pitch chuckled, "Oh, good. A neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you, but you must be used to that by now." That got Jack's attention. He wasn't really ignored, just lonely. But, he was seen by that mortal girl.

"Pitch! You shadow sneaking rat bag! Come here!" Bunny growled as he hopped down to Jack and the boogeyman. Jack almost smirked when he heard that Bunny was slightly worried about him. Tooth took one of Bunny's boomerangs to attack. A nightmare came up.

"Whoa, easy girl, easy." Pitch cooed to the monster. He plucked black sand from the nightmare and showed the Guardians and Jack, "Look familiar, Sandman?" Sandy looked at his own gold sand and pieced together what had happened. "Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more. They smell fear, you know." Bunny grabbed his boomerang back.

"What fear? Of you? No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!" Bunny shouted at the Nightmare King. Jack saw the happiness on Pitch's face as he started to remember what it was like back in the Dark Ages. A cracking sound filled the room.

"Oh look." Pitch clapped in glee. "It's already happening." Jack glanced around the palace, entirely confused, "What is?" He asked. Pitch answered his question, "Children are waking up, and realizing the tooth fairy never came. Such a small thing, but to a child…" Jack didn't want to think about it.

"What's going on?" Tooth's eyes became down cast. "They don't believe in me anymore." She crumpled back down to the ground in agony and grief. Pitch laughed, "Didn't they tell you, Jack? It's great being a Guardian, but there's a catch, if enough children stop believing, all their palaces and powers go away. And little by little, so do they." The Guardians looked at him, "No Christmas, or Easter, or even little fairies that come in the night. For there will be nothing left but fear, and darkness, and me. It's your turn not to be believed in." Bunny attacked the madman in disgust.

Jack and the other Guardians landed on the ground near Tooth's palace. "He's gone," North whispered. Jack saw Tooth on the ground, holding a tooth box. She looked so upset. The white haired boy walked up to her. "Sorry about the fairies." He looked at her through his silvery white bangs.

Tooth sighed, "You should've seen them. They put up such a fight." Baby Tooth flew around Jack. His eyes followed her movement around his head, "Why would Pitch take the teeth?" Jack asked her, a curious expression on his youthful face. Violet eyes met silvery blue as Tooth looked into Jack's eyes, "It's not the teeth he wanted; it's the memories inside them." Jack looked at her, completely confused, "What do you mean?" Tooth glanced at him, "That's why we collect the teeth, Jack. They hold the most important memories of childhood." The Tooth Fairy led the teenage boy to a painting of her and children. Jack walked on the now frozen water.

"My fairies and I watch over them, and when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them. We had everyone's here, yours too," Tooth said, putting a hand on Jack's freezing cold shoulder. Jack's expression was thoughtful, "My memories?" He asked. Tooth smiled at him.

"When you were young, before you became Jack Frost." Jack backed away from Tooth's touch, he gripped his head, "But I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost," he said. Tooth got close to him again. "Of course you were, we were all someone before we were chosen," the tooth fairy said. Jack heard North mutter something about Bunny, but he wasn't really listening.

"Are you saying that I had a life before that? With a home and a family?" He asked excitedly. Tooth looked at him as if he had grown a second head, "You really don't remember?" Jack shook his head, "All these years and the answers were right here. If I find my memories then I'll know why I'm here. You have to show me!" He shouted as he flew around the fairy and about to fly off.

"I can't, Jack. Pitch has them," Tooth said sadly. Jack glanced over his shoulder to look at her. "Then we have to get them back!" He declared. Tooth was about to say something until some of her feathers fell. Jack gave her a concerned look. He glanced over at the painting to see it crumbling.

"The children, we're too late." Tooth's eyes became down cast. North growled in anger.

"No, no such thing as too late!" The Guardian of Wonder gripped his swords, looking for an idea. It finally came to him. "We will collect the teeth!" North declared, pointing at his fellow Guardians. Tooth asked, "What?" North came up to her.

"We get teeth, children keep believing in you." He pointed at her. Tooth fluttered next to him, "We're talking seven continents, millions of kids-" North cut the fairy off. "Give me break; do you how many toys I deliver in one night?" Bunny stepped up, "And eggs I hide in one day?" Jack stopped paying attention after what Bunny said. His focus was entirely on something else. He saw a tooth container lying next to him. It had a picture of a girl with chocolaty brown hair, eyes that were different shades of blue, and fair skin. He grabbed it and held it in his pale hands. He recognized the girl.

"Ella," he whispered under his breath. The box had the nanny of the Bennett children on it. Jack looked longingly at the box in his hands. His heart ached when he saw her. He stashed the box in his pocket, enjoying the warmth flooding through him as he held the box close to him.

"And Jack?" The boy looked up as he heard his name being mentioned, "We will get you your memories," North said, a smile on the older man's face. Jack smirked, "I'm in," he told the Guardians. They left the palace and were on their way to get the first teeth that were close to them.

Jack fell behind them, a look of longing on his face. He took out the container and looked at it. A smile crossed his lips when he looked at the picture of the beautiful mortal girl. He only hoped Pitch hadn't gotten to her.

CHAPTER FIVE

The Guardians and Jack were somewhere in China. Jack had five teeth already. "Hop to it, rabbit. I'm already five teeth ahead!" Jack shouted to the Guardian of Hope. Bunny snickered, "Yeah right. Look, I'd tell you to stay out of my way, but really what's the point? Because you won't be able to keep up anyway," Bunny said. Jack smiled, pointing his index finger at the bunny, "Is that a challenge, cotton tail?" The boy asked. "You don't want to race a rabbit, mate," Bunny remarked.

Jack was off looking for teeth, he really wanted to win the race and go back to Burgess. After all, there still was Jamie's tooth. The race was on and was good fun. Except for the fact that the four boys forgot to leave gifts for the children. Tooth grabbed his arm, "Come with me." He followed her to Jamie's house in Burgess, Pennsylvania.

They went through the ten year old boy's window. Jack glanced down at the slumbering child in his bed. Tooth grabbed Jamie's tooth in her hand, "Left central incisor knocked out in a freak sledding accident. I wonder how that could've happened, Jack." Jack chuckled when he looked at Jamie's drawing of himself, his sled, and pelting his friends with snowballs. He glanced at Tooth, "Kids, huh?" Tooth smiled at him with a knowing look. She placed a quarter under Jamie's pillow. Tooth fluttered over the brunette boy's head.

"This was always the part I like most, seeing the kids." The Tooth Fairy smiled down at Jamie before crossing her arms and frown replaced her sincere smile, "Why did I ever stop doing this?" She asked. Jack gripped his staff.

"It's a little different up close, huh?" He asked her. Tooth nodded her head before turning to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for being here, Jack. I wish I had known about your memories, I could've helped you," The Guardian of Memories stated. Jack had a thoughtful look on his face before answering, "Yeah well, let's just get you taken care of," Jack said, "then it's Pitch's turn." He smirked. Both of them heard a sound come through Jamie's window. It was North and Sandy.

North started talking before Tooth shushed him. Bunny came out of a tunnel in the boy's room. He accused the rest of the Guardians for something. Jack smiled his signature smile.

"You think I need help to beat a bunny?" Jack pulled out a sack of teeth without taking out his most precious possession, Ella's tooth box. His bag was bulging. "Check it out, Peter Cottontail." Jack showed the large rabbit his bag. Bunny looked unimpressed, "You call that a bag of choppers?" Bunny pulled out his bag that was even bigger than Jack's, "Now that's a bag of choppers." North cut in between the two rivals before things could get ugly.

North showed his bag and it was the biggest of them all. He started to do a little Russian jig before a light shone on his stomach. Jack tensed at the light. It was Jamie and he was wide awake. The boy gasped when he saw the Guardians (minus Jack). The winter spirit hoped Jamie could see him, the boy didn't. Tooth pretended that all of this was very normal.

"You guys, he's still awake," Tooth replied. Bunny nodded, "Right, Sandy," Bunny said. The Sandman glanced at Bunny, "Knock 'im out." Sandy nodded, punching his fist together. Bunny stopped him before Sandy could hurt the child. "With the dream sand, you gumbies!" Just then, Jamie's dog woke up, glaring at Bunny.

Jack laughed as Bunny glared at the dog, "But that's a greyhound, do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits?" Jack asked pointing at the dog then at Bunny. The rabbi snorted and said some things about him being a different kind of rabbit.

Sandy created a ball made out of dream sand while Jack rolled his eyes and used his staff to turn Jamie's alarm on. Let's just say that didn't go so well and got almost everyone of the Guardians asleep. That meaning that Jack and Sandy were the only ones still awake. Sandy set the boy back in bed and looked out the window, Jack did the same. There was one of Pitch's nightmares staring at them.

Jack leapt to the window sill and smirked, "Sandy come on! We could find Pitch!" Jack shouted once he was out of the room. He flew though the city of Burgess and was following the black sand horse. Sandy caught up to the white haired boy and smiled at him. Jack blasted a nightmare with his staff.

Jack called for Sandy and used his staff to poke at the creepy black frozen creature. Pitch appeared behind him. "Frost?" Pitch asked. Jack spun around to face the man.

"You know, you spend an awful amount of time with those weirdoes, this isn't your fight, Jack." Jack growled at the boogeyman, "You made it my fight when you stole those teeth!" Pitch's expression seemed confused, "Teeth? Why do you care about the teeth?" He cared because Pitch had his own teeth and Ella's. Pitch stole his Ella's teeth.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa there, Jack. MY Ella? She's not even mine, _Jack thought, _yet._ Sandy appeared next to Pitch with a frown on the dream maker's face. Pitch smiled, "Now this is who I'm looking for." Sandy attacked Pitch with golden whips. Pitch dodged every single one of them.

A whip latched itself around Pitch's wrist and flung him at the ground. A car horn was soon followed after. Jack came up next to Sandy who was wiping his hands together.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Jack told Sandy. The bringer of dreams flew down to Pitch who was scrambling away from them.

"Okay, easy there. You can't blame me for trying, Sandy. It was stupid of me to mess with your dreams. So I'll tell you what," Pitch sais as he stood up, "You can have them back." Nightmares came up from sewers and other places. Jack looked around the Nightmares, he finally glanced at Sandy.

"You take the ones on the left, and I take the ones on the right?" It was more of a question than a statement, really. Just then, the sleigh flew over Jack, Sandy, and Pitch's heads. The sleigh tossed the Guardians out.

The battle between Guardian and Nightmare was too much for them, but mostly for Jack. He wasn't so used to this. He noticed that the Nightmares were surrounding Sandy. Jack wanted to help the bringer of dreams. He noticed Pitch had created a bow and arrow out of Nightmare sand. The arrow lodged itself into Sandy's back.

"NOOOOOO!" Jack yelled flying up to help Sandy. He didn't make it in time to save the Guardian of Dreams. Sandy was gone in a wave of black as his golden sand vanished. Jack couldn't believe it.

"NO! NOOOOOOO!" Jack gripped his staff in his hand and flew up to Pitch in order to avenge Sandy's death. Pitch used his Nightmares as shields. The winter spirit gasped as millions of Nightmares came rushing at him. They plowed into him.

Using all of his strength, Jack created a wave of ice to attack Pitch. It worked and exploded all the Nightmares into nothing. Feeling very dizzy and light headed, Jack fell through the air. Before he lost consciousness, Jack saw a perfect image of Ella, her hair was flowing around her and her eyes were so big and so blue, they showed love and life.

He was caught by Tooth and laid down on a seat in the sleigh; the Guardians looked at him worriedly. "Jack, how did you do that?" Tooth asked the teenage boy. Jack groaned pain, "I-I didn't know I could," he replied, looking at his staff. North used his globe to transport them back to the North Pole. Jack wasn't completely aware of what was happening though; he was too busy thinking about Ella.

CHAPTER SIX

Jack was sitting on a window sill, thinking about Pitch and Sandy and Ella. North came up next to the dejected boy. Jack only wore his hood when he was sad. "Are you alright, Jack?" North asked the ice blue eyed boy. Jack shook his head.

"I wish I could've done something," he whispered. North sat next to the teenager, "Done something? Jack, you saved us." Jack didn't want that. "But Sandy-" North cut him off, "Would be proud of what you did." North took a deep breath. Jack took off his hood and walked away from the jolly man.

"I may not know who you were back in your past life, but in this life you are Guardian," North said as he put a hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack sighed, "But how can I know who I am, until I find out who I was?" Jack protested. "You will," North replied. "I feel it, in my belly." He patted his stomach.

Moments later, the two were in the globe room, gasping. Tooth whimpered, "Look how fast they're going out." Jack walked past her. "It's fear," he replied, flying up to the Globe of Belief. "He's tipped the balance." He looked back down at his friends. Bunny hopped towards the depressed Guardians. Jack came down from the globe with a look of grief on his face.

"Hey, buck up you sad sacks. We can still turn this around. Easter is tomorrow, and I need your help. I say we pull out all the stops, and we get those little lights flickering again," Bunny said. North got his clothes ready for the journey, Jack, Tooth, and Bunny followed their leader.

They went through a door that was shaped like a Christmas tree. "Bunny is right. As much as it pains me to say, old friend, this time Easter _is_ more important than Christmas!" North declared with a wave of his hand. "Everyone, to the sleigh!" Bunny quickly reacted.

"Oh, no, mate. My Warren, my rules. Buckle up." Bunny tapped his foot on the ground, a hole opened up beneath the Guardians and Jack, they screamed from adrenalin. Jack was the first to land in Bunny's Warren. North and the rest came shortly after him.

"Buckle up," North said as he chuckled, hearing what he said awhile ago. "Is very funny." Bunny stood up with stone eggs next to him. Jack looked at them with slight amusement in his eyes. Bunny waved his arms around his home for Jack, North, Tooth, and some yetis and elves to see.

"Welcome to the Warren," the rabbit introduced. His ears suddenly stood up, Jack took that as a bad sign. "Something's up." A yell was heard through a tunnel in front of them. Bunny grabbed his boomerangs, North clamped hard on his twin blades, and Jack readied his staff, tightening his hold on the magical Sheppard's crook.

They charged at the sound. Suddenly, a little girl, around the age of three, came out of the tunnel, her wild blond hair was messy and her large green eyes held so much innocence. Jack recognized the girl.

"Sophie?" Jack asked. He realized he still had his staff in a battle position; he quickly hid it behind his back, looking very innocent. "SOPHIE!" A voice called though the tunnel. Jack glanced up to find a teenage girl with chocolaty brown hair, shade-changing blue eyes with fair skin. The girl wore a magenta tank top and purple sweatpants, she wasn't wearing any shoes. The girl was the same girl on the tooth box.

"Ella," Jack whispered under his breath. He put his hand in his pocket to make sure that the tooth box was still secure in it. He felt it and became very relieved. Ella glanced at him through dark bangs; big blue eyes were full of fear.

"What are THEY doing HERE!?" Bunny shouted. Ella just stared at the Guardians and, if Jack was so hopeful, she looked at him. He just wanted to play along. "Don't look at me. I'm invisible, remember?" He said putting his hands up in defense.

Tooth flew up, "Don't worry, Bunny. I bet she's a fairy fan." Sophie followed the fairy. "Pretty," Sophie said. Tooth blushed at that comment. Ella came up next to Sophie and put her sleeveless arms around the blond child. Jack gasped quietly when he saw scars, old cuts, and bruises that didn't heal properly.

"I have something for you, here it is." Tooth showed the two girls teeth. "Look at the pretty teeth, with a little blood and gum on them." The fairy smiled sweetly at the girls. Sophie shrieked and buried her head in Ella's chest. Ella did what she could to comfort the girl, whispering sweet nothings in her ears.

Jack laughed, even though he was extremely worried about Ella. He glanced at Tooth, "Blood and gums?" He asked her. He flew over to Ella and Sophie. "When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?" He asked, using his staff for emphases. North answered Jack's question.

"We are so busy bringing joy to children; we do not have time for children." Jack looked at Ella and had a worried expression on his face, he leapt down. "If one little kid and teenage girl can ruin Easter," Jack said as he created a snowflake, "Then we're in worse shape than I thought." He blew the flake from his hand.

It got Bunny in the nose, he smiled. Bunny took Sophie out of Ella's arms as the brunette girl relaxed her grip. She got up to go wander in the magical home of the Easter Bunny. Jack saw millions of eggs.

"Amazing," North muttered, "That's a lot of eggs." Jack sat upon his staff with a curious look on his youthful face, "Uh, how much time do we have?" Jack asked Bunny. But the Easter Bunny wasn't paying attention; he was too busy having fun with the youngest Bennett child.

After two hours of preparations, Jack went to check on Ella. She was painting an egg with such delicacy, he almost sighed in delight. The light reflected on the girl's hair, giving it an ethereal look. The light even made her eyes sparkle, like the sea on a very sunny day. Jack gripped his staff and walked up to her, he kneeled down to stare at her face. It looked so carefree and was full of innocence. He couldn't seem to look away from the beauty in purple.

"You know, you don't have to be so quiet around me." He heard Ella say. It shocked him. So she COULD see him. Jack gave her a weird look, "You can see me?" Ella nodded her head. He tried again, taking a deep breath, "Can you hear me?" He asked. Ella glanced up at him with beautiful shade-changing blue eyes through dark bangs that were almost ebony. His breath hitched in his throat.

"You must be Jack Frost. I heard many stories about you," she said. Jack couldn't believe it, this girl could see him. The teenage spirit nodded slowly, he looked at her arms, and he winced in guilt. Ella followed his gaze.

"Oh, yeah, that happened years ago, nothing to fuss over something that happened in the past." The teenage girl shrugged. Jack didn't want to wait anymore; he grabbed her hands in his and brought her up. She was pulled against his chest.

"Come on," he told her. Jack grasped her hand in his. Ella gripped his hand in hers slightly tighter. Jack suddenly felt warmth flood through his below freezing body. He liked Ella's warmth. The winter spirit led the teenage mortal girl to where Bunny and Sophie were. Jack sat down and so did Ella.

"Not bad," Jack said as he looked at the beautiful Warren. He glanced at Bunny through the corner of his eyes. Sophie had crawled into Bunny's arms and fell asleep. Bunny looked at him, "Not bad yourself," Bunny said. Jack wasn't quite so sure what that meant.

The teenage spirit of winter suddenly felt warmth on his right shoulder; he also felt very soft hair on the side of his neck, hair that felt velvety. He craned his neck slightly to look at Ella. She had her head on his shoulder and was fast asleep. Jack would have blushed rapidly if he wasn't a winter spirit.

Tooth and North sat next to Bunny with a sleeping Sophie in his arms. Bunny said, "Ah, poor little ankle biter, look at her." Tooth nodded with glee.

"I love them, but I think it's time we brought her and Ella home." Tooth grabbed Sophie from Bunny's arms and lifted her up. Jack glanced at the sleeping beauty next to him. He got an idea, "How 'bout I take them home?" He suggested. The Tooth Fairy shook her head, "Jack, no! Pitch's-" The white haired teen cut her off.

"No match for this. Don't worry; I'll be as quick as a bunny." He laughed. A while later, it took him a few tries because he was worried that Ella would fall from his arms, but Jack got the hang of it. The winter spirit lifted the small teenage girl in his arms, Tooth placed Sophie in the girl's arms as well.

"Are you sure about this, Jack?" Tooth asked. Jack nodded, looking down at the girl in his arms. He glanced back up at the fairy through snow white bangs, "Yes, I'm absolutely sure. I won't let anything happen to them." He used the wind to guide him out of the Warren.

The journey wasn't anything special, but Jack's grip on Ella tightened when he thought she would slip from his arms. He felt Ella snuggle deeper into his freezing cold chest, but that wasn't what surprised him, it was what she said.

"So warm," Ella murmured in her sleep, snuggling even deeper into his chest. Jack's chest ached with something when he heard that. He enjoyed the way that Ella snuggled up to him, and he really liked the way she was muttering how warm he was.

He got to Sophie's window and set his staff by the window, he set both girls on the bed. Sophie was very snug in Ella's arms and was sound asleep, so was the beautiful girl on the bed. Jack sighed in complete delight as he saw the girl. He didn't want to leave her, ever, but he had to.

Jack pressed a kiss to Ella's forehead and stroked her hair for a minute. He put his hands on his staff with a slight sigh. "We should get back," Jack said to Baby Tooth once he realized she was there. He heard a voice out in the distance.

_"Jack?" _ It called out to him. Jack remembered that voice, but didn't know where it was from, "That voice, I know that voice," Jack muttered quietly to himself. He followed it through the forest and the voice led him to a child's bed that was very old and broken.

The winter spirit used his staff to break through the bed, it led to a tunnel. He stared down the tunnel; it was dark and gave him a very cold feeling, the teenage winter spirit mentally shivered. Jack went down the tunnel. Baby Tooth started to pull on his navy blue sweatshirt.

"Baby Tooth, come on. I have to find out what that is," said Jack. He looked around the place to find Tooth's Mini Fairies locked up. He ran towards them and flew up to one of the cages.

"Keep it down, I'm going to get you guys out of here as soon as-" The voice cut Jack off as he looked down towards the captured tooth boxes. "As I can," he said quietly. The winter spirit hopped down to the stashed memories, he looked through the boxes in order to find his.

"Looking for something?" Pitch's voice said in its silky seductive voice. Rage found its way into Jack; he blasted Pitch with his staff. Jack followed Pitch's voice as best as he could. He even tried to find the shadow of the madman.

"Don't be afraid, Jack, I'm not going to hurt you." Pitch's voice rang out. Jack found the evil man on a bridge that was tilted. Jack did his best to not tip over. "Afraid? I'm not afraid of you," Jack said calmly. Pitch turned to him, "Maybe not, but you are afraid of something." Jack walked up behind him.

"You think so, huh?" Asked Jack, tightening his hold on his staff. Pitch's creepy gold eyes stared him down, "I know so, it's the one thing I always know. Peoples' greatest fears, yours is that no one will ever believe in you. But, that's not the only fear you have, another is of, oh, what is her name again? Oh, yes Ella." Jack couldn't grasp it. How in the world did Pitch know his fear? He never told anyone that. Jack fell through a hole in the ground.

"And worst of all, you're afraid you'll never know why. Why you? Why were you chosen to be like this?" Jack found an exit, but it turned out to be a wall. The boy looked around for an escape. Pitch appeared in front of him.

"Well fear not, for the answer to that is right here," replied Pitch as he handed Jack his container. Pitch smiled at the boy, "Do you want them, Jack, your memories?" Jack wanted to grab them and run, but he couldn't. He pulled his hand away.

Pitch moved away from him, "Everything you wanted to know in this little box," taunted Pitch. Jack went to find the man that held his memories; he wanted nothing more than to destroy Pitch. "Why did you end up like this? Unseen, unable to reach out to anyone. You want the answers so badly, you want to grab them and fly off, but you're afraid of what the Guardians and Ella would think." Jack's expression became pained, but he hid it.

"Well let me ease your mind about one thing, they'll never accept you, not really. And Ella would never love you, after all, why would she love someone like you?" Jack grabbed his head in frustration. "Stop it, STOP IT!" The poor boy cried. "After all, you're not one of them," Pitch said as he appeared next to Jack. The teenager raised his staff at Pitch.

"You don't know what I am," Jack growled out. Pitch laughed, "Of course I do, you're Jack Frost, you make a mess wherever you go. Why, you're doing it right now." Pitch threw Jack's memories at the boy. Jack caught his memories in his hand and a terrified expression found its way on his face.

"What did you do?" Jack asked in horror. The boogeyman laughed evilly, "More to the point, Jack, what did you do? Oh, and before I forget, you probably don't want your precious Ella in danger." Pitch disappeared in the dark. Rage boiled in Jack's blood. How dare he mention Ella to his face like that? How dare Pitch use Ella as his weakness? And how did he know about her?

Jack gave a battle cry and followed the madman. He ran right through a tunnel, but Pitch wasn't there. He turned back to look at a door that wasn't there before. Jack slammed his hands on the door before he realized he left someone in there.

"BABY TOOTH!" Jack cried. Pitch's maniacal laugh echoed through the tunnel. "Happy Easter, Jack." The boy looked down to find eggs smashed and in ruins. Jack's heart stopped in horror at what Pitch had done. He ran.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Jack went through Bunny's Warren and gasped in horror. Everything was in ruins, nothing was in one piece. He went to England because he knew Bunny always went there first for Easter. He made it far too late. Bunny was on the ground, obviously in pain. Tooth was next to the large rabbit.

"Jack, where were you?" Jack heard North ask him. Jack turned to the man, but was shocked to find him in such a weak state. North's clothes were dirtied and torn in some areas. In complete honesty, North looked awful.

"The Nightmares attacked the tunnels. They smashed every egg, crushed every basket. Nothing made it to the surface." North used his swords as canes, his body must have been so wary from the fight. Tooth came over to the two.

"Where'd you get that?" Tooth asked. Jack looked down at his hand, he still had his memory box, and if was absolutely certain, Ella's tooth box.

"I was… It's…" The winter spirit couldn't find a way to finish his sentence and start it. Tooth looked around for something or, better yet, someone. Jack would have paled if he could. "Where's Baby Tooth?" She asked. Now, Jack paled.

Tooth put her hands to her mouth, "Oh Jack, what have you done?" The Tooth Fairy backed away from him. North stepped up, fury and anger written on his face. "That is you weren't here? You were with Pitch instead?" He sounded very angry.

"No, listen, listen… I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Jack said sadly. "He has to go," Bunny said as he hopped up next to the saddened teenager. The winter spirit looked at the giant rabbit with betrayal in his eyes, "What?" He asked as if he couldn't believe it.

Bunny lifted his fist as if to strike Jack, "WE SHOULD NEVER HAVE TRUSTED YOU!" Bunny shouted in anger. Jack's eyes almost watered, he backed away from the angered Guardian. Bunny stopped his assault on the poor boy.

"Easter is new life, new beginnings. Easter is about hope, now it's gone." The Guardian of Hope sighed in sadness and looked at Jack with disgust. The teenage boy was heartbroken; his head whirled around to look at the others. Jack gasped as he saw Ella there as well.

She looked so heartbroken and disgusted with him, her beautiful blue eyes dimmed with betrayal. She turned away from him. He would have gone to her and hold her in his arms, but he realized she wasn't there; she was just in his head.

The Guardians turned away from him, sad expressions on their faces. Jack fished through his pocket and pulled out North's center, North's reason for being a Guardian: Wonder. He dropped it on the ground and left the Guardians.

CHAPTER EIGHT

The flight to Antarctica was long and tiring. He landed on a cliff, ready to throw his tooth box. He groaned in frustration, he glanced down at his box; the box had a picture of a boy with brown hair and brown eyes to match, just like Jamie's.

"I thought that this might happen," a voice said behind the dejected boy. "They never really believed in you, but I understand." That voice, he knew all too well. Rage began to boil in Jack's blood. How in the entire UNIVERSE did Pitch, of all people, understand him?

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!" Jack screamed as he whirled around to face the man who ruined his entire life. "No? I don't know what it's like to be cast out?" Jack gave a battle cry as he hurled ice, snow, and frost at him. Fog was in the way of Jack's vision.

"To long for a family?" Jack followed the sound of Pitch's voice. Jack lowered his staff once he began to listen to Pitch. Pitch smiled, "Don't look so surprised, Jack. I was once someone too. We don't have to be alone. I believe in you, and I know children will too." Jack's mouth was open, "In me?" He asked quietly.

"Yes," Pitch hissed through his teeth. "Look at what we can do!" Pitch's voice boomed. Jack stared at the sculpture with astonishment. It was made from ice and Nightmare Sand. "What goes better together than cold and dark?" Pitch asked.

Jack thought about that. "We'll give them a world where everything is-" Jack stopped his sentence, "Pitch Black?" Jack guessed, sounding unimpressed. Pitch fixed his mistake, "And Jack Frost too. They'll believe in both of us." Jack didn't want to hear anymore. He thought back to the time in Bunny's Warren, where he properly met the nanny of Jamie and Sophie Bennett.

"No, they'll fear both of us, and that's not what I want. Now for the last time, leave me alone," Jack said as he started to walk away. Pitch chuckled darkly.

"Very well, you want to be left alone. Done! But first…" Pitch's voice was cut off by a chirp. Jack whirled around to see Baby Tooth, but it wasn't Baby Tooth that he saw. It was Ella. Ella was being strangled by her neck, her clothes were tatters, her hair was dirtied, but that wasn't what scared him the most, it was her eyes that scared him.

Ella's beautiful shade-changing blue eyes were dulled as her breath was being taken away from her. Jack mentally shook his head. Ella wasn't there, just like she wasn't with the Guardians when they casted him out. He, then, realized it was Baby Tooth in Pitch's hand.

"Baby Tooth!" Jack shouted, reaching out to grab her. He was glad it wasn't Ella, but was scared that Pitch had the little fairy. Pitch Black snarled.

"The staff, Jack! You have a bad habit of interfering, now hand it over and I'll let her go," Pitch said smoothly. Jack lowered his staff and looked at it. He really dreaded what he was about to do. The winter spirit sighed and handed Pitch his staff. The wood instantly lost its frost patterns.

Jack stuck out his hand, "Alright, now let her go," he said calmly. Pitch smiled evilly, "No." Jack realized it was all a trick to get to his staff.

"You said you wanted to be alone, so be ALONE!" Pitch growled in his shout. Baby Tooth jabbed her beak into Pitch's hand. The man screamed in pain and through the little fairy into a glacier, Jack's eyes widened in horror.

"No!" Jack turned back to face Pitch, only to find his staff broken in half. A pain like never before exploded inside Jack's chest. He stumbled on the ground in pain. Pitch hurled Nightmares at the emotionally and physically injured boy. Jack's eyes widened more.

The winter spirit fell through the glacier that he was hurled at, he groaned in pain and agony. Jack heard the evil laugh of Pitch Black. Jack didn't move for he would feel explosive pain in his chest. The boy rubbed his head and glanced around the area, he saw Baby Tooth on the ground, not moving an inch.

"Baby Tooth!" Jack exclaimed quietly. He crawled to get to the injured fairy and place her in his freezing cold hand, "You alright?" Jack asked quietly. Baby Tooth would have nodded if she didn't sneeze.

Jack sighed in defeat and sadness, "Sorry, all I can do is keep you cold." He lifted up slightly in order to sit on his knees. "Pitch was right," Jack said in sadness, "I make of everything." It was all true, Jack didn't do anything right, and when he did, he managed to screw it up, big time. The teenage boy had tears in his eyes, but they didn't fall.

Baby Tooth crawled weakly into Jack's sweatshirt pocket, where it was warm, and where he stashed his tooth box and Ella's. He lied his head down on the glacier, using it as a very uncomfortable pillow. He began to think.

Jack Frost now knew why he kept thinking of Ella and saw her twice already even though she wasn't really there. Jack Frost had fallen deeply, madly, and helplessly in love with Ella. No wonder he always felt warm when he saw her and when he touched her. He only wished he could see her once last time. _I love Ella, but I won't see her again. Man in the Moon, please protect her. My Ella, please be safe, _Jack thought tiredly.

_"Jack?" _ A voice called from Jack's pocket, he opened his eyes to discover his sweatshirt was glowing in a golden color. He yelled in surprise and shock, he took out his box to find it glowing in that magnificent gold color.

The winter spirit glanced at Baby Tooth, who was now out of his pocket, and gave her a look as if it meant he was wondering if he should open it. Baby Tooth nodded and patted the box carefully. Jack swallowed thickly and pressed his hand to the box. It opened up like a kaleidoscope.

_There were memories of Jack as a young child. He had chocolate brown hair and dark amber eyes, just like Jamie Bennett. Jack's memories were happy and warm. He discovered that he lived in Colonial America. _

_ He had a father by the name of Matthew Overland, a mother whose name was Isabella Overland and a little sister who looked about eight years younger than Jack, her name was Katelyn Overland, but he called her Katie. _

_ "Be careful," Isabella called to her son and daughter who were going to the pond. Jack smiled at his mother, "We will," he said. Katie was pulling on her brother signaling him to come on. Once they got there, Katie was on thin ice with her skates. Jack had taken them off. _

_ "It's okay, it's okay," Jack said, reaching his hand out towards his little sister. "Don't look down, just look at me," he instructed. Katie glanced down at her feet to find that the ice was cracking faster now. _

_ "Jack," she called, "I'm scared." She had a look of fear in her doe-like brown eyes. Jack stared at his sister, "I know, I know, but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in. We're going to have a little fun instead," Jack said. Katie didn't seem to believe him. _

_ "No, we're not." She sounded close to tears. "Would I trick you?" Jack asked his little sister. Katie was terrified, "Yes!" Katie yelled in terror, "You always play tricks!" Katie was really close to sobbing in fright now. _

_ Jack laughed, trying to light up the mood, "Well, alright. But not this time, I promise, I promise, you're gonna be fine, you have to believe in me." Katie stared at her brother. Jack smiled at his younger sister. _

_ "Wanna play a game? Let's play hopscotch, like we play every day." Katie began to listen to her brother. Jack bit his lip, trying to think of a way to get his sister to trust him. An idea came to him. _

_ "It's as easy as one," Jack said. Katie smiled a little. The boy smiled like the troublemaker that he was. He lost his balance, "Whoa!" He cried in a playful tone. Katie laughed at him. _

_ "Two," Jack said, "three!" He hopped to safer ground. Jack kneeled down on the thicker ice and grabbed a wooden stick shaped as a Sheppard's crook. He held it out towards the frightened little girl. _

_ "Alright, now it's your turn." Katie began to walk very slowly on the cracking ice, it was cracking even more now, Katie gasped in fright. _

_ "That's it, that's it," Jack assured his sister. She wobbled over to him. "One, two," Jack counted; Katie gave a terrified gasp as the ice almost caved under her. "THREE!" Jack shouted at his sister, he grabbed her with the stick and brought her to safer ground. _

_ Katie brought her head up to stare at her older brother, Jack did the same, they both smiled at each other. Jack was about to go to her, but the cracking ice finally caved from his weight, he fell in. _

_ "JACK!" Katie shouted as Jack went under. Jack barely heard her scream his name before he completely lost conscious. He stopped breathing and moving. Jack had died in the icy cold water. The moonlight bathed the deceased boy and his hair, once chocolate brown, was the color of falling snow. His eyes snapped open. Eyes that were once amber brown, were now ice blue. _

Jack came back from his memories. He glanced down at his tooth box, then back up to Baby Tooth.

"Did-did you see that?" He asked her. Baby Tooth shook her head. Jack laughed in glee, "It was me! I had a family! I had a sister! I saved her!" Jack laughed with happiness. So he did have a family, not only that, but a little sister, a sister who he loved so much. He stopped laughing for a minute and looked at the moon.

"That's why you chose me," Jack murmured, "I-I'm a Guardian." He stood up, placing Baby Tooth on his shoulder. He glanced around the icy cavern. "We have to get out of here." Jack glanced down at his broken staff on the snow covered ground.

He did an electric slide towards his staff and picked it up. He stuck them together but the fell apart in his hands. Jack groaned in annoyance. He stood up again and slammed his staff back together, this time, his staff did repair itself. Blue mist brought the pieces together.

The white haired teenager flew out of the cavern in a whoop of joy. He flew through the air and twirled around.

"Thanks Baby Tooth, I owe you one." He was long gone in the wind. It was time to get to Pitch's lair. He got there in half an hour later. He flew up to the fairies in the cages.

"COME ON, LET'S GO!" He shouted to them. They tweeted in sadness. Jack had a worried expression on his face, "What's wrong?" They tweeted again, "None of you can fly?" Two of the fairies pointed down to a copy of North's globe. He looked in the direction where the globe was.

All of the lights were going out, Jack began to panic. He noticed that there were six and were going out in a flash. One by one, they were going out. But one remained. Jack saw the dot of light and jumped on the globe. He knew who the one light belonged to.

"Jamie," Jack said with a happy smile of relief. He knew that the light also belonged to Ella. There was no time to lose; Jack flew to Jamie and Ella's house with as much speed as he could muster.

CHAPTER NINE

Jack got there in a flash. He sat on Jamie's window sill and saw the boy with a rabbit in his hands. Ella was sitting on his bed with her arms wrapped around the boy protectively and for comfort. She had a sad look in her eyes and Jamie had unshed tears in his eyes.

It made Jack's heart ache when he saw that sad look in his Ella's eyes. She looked so sad and lonely. Why wasn't he there sooner? He saw Jamie drop the stuffed rabbit on the ground and hug Ella, his small arms holding her waist tightly.

"I knew it." He heard Jamie say softly, almost in tears. Ella held him tighter; her beautiful orbs of blue were definitely becoming duller with every waking second. She seemed to have lost hope, just as Jamie. Jack could not let them stop believing.

He made an Easter egg out of frost that he created on Jamie's window. The two believers looked up at the window, a look of shock on Jamie's face, and a large smile on Ella's face as she saw Jack; he looked back at her, a large smile appearing on his lips.

Jack even made a rabbit out of frost, as well. It took some of his power to do the little drawing, but he managed to bring it to life. Jamie hopped out of Ella's arms and followed the frost rabbit with his doe brown eyes. If Jack thought he saw Jamie happy before, he never saw him more excited. Large smiles covered Jack, Jamie, and Ella's lips.

Jack watched as he saw his rabbit explode into snowflakes. They fell in Jamie's room and landed on his nose and Ella's. Jamie had a look of shock on his face. Jack smiled even more when he glanced around the room in glee.

"Jack Frost?" Jamie asked. Jack stopped and so did Ella. The winter spirit stared at Jamie, "Did he just say?" Jack said quietly. "Jack Frost?" Jamie tried again. "He said it again." Jack muttered, "He said… You said…" He couldn't finish the sentence. Ella turned to him and so did Jamie.

"Jack Frost," they said that in unison. For Jamie it was a quiet exclamation, and for Ella, a statement. Jack couldn't believe it, they both could see him. Jamie's mouth was wide open when he stared at the winter spirit.

"That's right!" Jack cheered, "But that's me, Jack Frost! That's my name. You said my name." Jamie continued to stare and Ella almost leapt into Jack's arms in happiness for him. She knew he couldn't be seen, that was why she felt so special when she was the only one that could.

He got closer to the two believers, but mostly stared Jamie in the eyes, he already knew that Ella could see him, she already proved that. "Wait, can you hear me?" He asked. Jamie somewhat slowly nodded. "Can-can you see me?" This time, Jamie nodded his head vigorously. Jack had tears in his eyes.

"He sees me! He-he sees me!" The note in his voice was desperation. He had never been this happy, except the time when Ella saw him and fell asleep on his shoulder. Jamie stared at Jack with happiness once he got over his shock. Jack leapt into the air and landed on Jamie's bed frame.

"You just made it snow," Jamie said. Jack nodded his head and then looked at Ella. "I know." Jack stared at the girl he was in love with. Jamie could barely keep his happiness in check, "_In_ my room!" Jamie exclaimed. Jack spread his arms out.

"I _know_!" Jack exclaimed. Jamie stared at him even more. "You're real?" He asked the spirit of winter. Ella put her delicate, lightly tanned hand on the ten year old boy's shoulder. "Yes, Jamie, they are all real," she stated and glanced up at Jack, she smiled at him with her beautiful smile. The winter spirit felt his heart leap up in his throat, almost leapt for joy.

"I mean, who do you think brings you all the blizzards and the snow days? And do you remember that time when you were on your sled?" Jack asked. Jamie was speechless and so was Ella. "That was you?" They both asked the teenage winter spirit. "That was me!" Jack exclaimed happily. "Cool!" Jamie shouted. Ella almost shushed him.

"Jamie, Ella, who are you talking to?" Jamie's mother asked from downstairs. The two winced; Jack saw their expressions and motioned his head towards the door. Jamie spoke first, "Uh, Jack Frost?" Jamie guessed. The woman chuckled, "Okay," she told her son. Jamie and Ella smiled at the spirit, he smiled back at them.

Thunder sounded in the background and the trio glanced at Jamie's window, Jack walked towards it, a calm, yet furious look on his face. "Jack?" Ella asked the boy quietly. Jack glanced at them through the corner of his eyes, he knelt down to them, "Come outside through the window, and quietly," Jack ordered softly. He gripped his staff and went out the window, he saw North's sleigh coming towards the house.

He noticed Tooth climb out of the sleigh and try to go to him, she could barely stand up. "Jack, Jack," she called out to him softly, she sounded very tired. He grabbed her upper arms to support her. "You okay?" Jack asked, Tooth blushed slightly but didn't reply. North came up next to the wary fairy.

"What are you doing here?" North asked. Jack almost smiled at that, but stopped, "Same as you," he replied. Jack took a step back for the Guardians to get a good look at the two believers. "The last lights," North whispered. Jamie walked up to the large man with excitement in his doe-like brown eyes. Ella walked next to Jamie.

"It is you, I, mean, it is you," Jamie said excitedly, "I knew it wasn't a dream!"Jamie declared, changing his sights from the Guardians to look at Jack, a smile on his ten year old face. North had a look of realization on his face, "Jack, he sees you." Jack nodded and took Ella's hand in his. The two teens smiled at each other and Jack nudged Jamie like he was Jack's younger brother. It finally dawned on Jack to who was missing from the Guardian group.

"Wait, where's Bunny?" Jack asked them. North gave a sad sigh, "Losing Easter took its toll on all of us, Bunny most of all." North turned to the side for Jack, Ella, and Jamie to see. A little gray rabbit came out of North's sleigh.

"Oh no," Jack moaned softly. He had no idea this was going to happen to Bunny. Jamie laughed while walking towards the little rabbit. Ella took her hand from Jack's and sat on her knees next to the ten year old boy.

"That's the Easter Bunny?" Jamie asked. Bunny became defensive all of a sudden, "Now somebody sees me. Where were about an hour ago, mate?" Bunny asked the brunette boy. "What happened to him? He used to be so cool, now he's cute." Jamie scratched under Bunny's ears. Bunny stopped him, "Did you tell him to say that?" Bunny asked, he hopped down from the sleigh and kicked Jack with his feet. The attack didn't hurt. Ella tried to calm Bunny down.

"No, Bunny, Jack didn't do anything, actually, he made Jamie and I keep believing in you while we thought you weren't real. I am so sorry that this happened to you, Bunny," the blue eyed girl told the rabbit sincerely. Bunny could barely believe what he was hearing. Jack would have taken Ella in his arms and never let her go if he could, but they were at war with the Boogeyman right now.

"He made you two believe in me?" Bunny asked. Ella nodded; a large beautiful smile lifted her rosy pink lips. Bunny stared at Jack for a moment before a small smile covered his mouth. Jack shared that smile with the almost powerless Easter Bunny. Thunder cracked across the sky and made Ella and Jamie jump in shock.

Jack tightened his grip on his staff, "Get Ella and Jamie out of here," he demanded. Ella looked at him with fear in her eyes, no, fear for him in her beautiful orbs of endless blue. Jack almost got lost in them. He shook his head mentally, "You need to be somewhere safe, and I'll meet up with you guys later." He flew up to attack Pitch. "Be careful, Jack!" He heard Ella call out to him.

He spotted Pitch coming down at him with Nightmare sand. The teenager blasted Pitch with as much ice and frost as he could muster. Pitch blocked every single one of his attacks, "That little trick doesn't work on me ANYMORE!" Pitch shouted. He blasted Jack out of the air, and it was not a soft landing on the way down.

He crashed into a dumpster and landed pretty hard on the pavement. "JACK!" He heard someone shout his name. He felt hands grab and steady him. He groaned in aching pain until he felt velvet soft hands grab his hand. He looked up to see Ella.

"That was good try, Jack. "A" for effort," North said patting the teenager on the back gently. Jack tried to get up as best as he could. "He's stronger, I can't beat him." He switched his gaze from the Guardians and Jamie to look at Ella, worry evident on her beautiful face. He would do anything to wipe away that look on her face. More thunder cracked around them.

"All this fuss over a little boy and a teenage girl, and still they refuse to stop believing." Pitch's voice boomed through the alley that they were in. Jack got up and put his arm out in front of Ella and Jamie. Never would he allow Pitch to harm them, never Ella. If Pitch layed one hand on her; he would be dust in the wind.

Pitch was getting closer to them by the second, his yellowish eyes were murderous, he was the predator and the Guardians, Jack, Ella, and Jamie were his prey. If possible, Jack almost growled like a dog at the Boogeyman. If Pitch touches Ella with his filthy hands, he would never see daylight again.

"You look awful," Pitch commented on them. Jack noticed that Ella was on her knees wrapping her arms around Jamie, looking very afraid at the moment. The winter spirit really wanted to hold her, but knew he couldn't.

"There are plenty of ways to snuff out lights." Lights went out and Ella and Jamie yelped quietly in fright. Bunny became defensive, "If you want them, you're going to have to go through me." A shadow came out of nowhere, Jack bent to grab hold of Ella.

"If you lay one hand on them," Jack threatened Pitch, ready to defend the girl he was in love with. If he let Pitch ever touch her, he would be long gone. Nightmares came close to them and made the Guardians, Jack, Ella, and Jamie back into the alley. Jamie scrambled backwards and into Ella's arms. The brunette girl caught the ten year old boy in her arms, holding him close. Jack saw the movement, hating the fear that took place in their eyes. Jamie panted in fear.

"Jack, I'm scared," the boy whimpered quietly. Jack bent down to his height, setting a pale hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, the memory of his sister saying that and him falling through the ice came to. He remembered the words he told Katie.

"We're going to have a little fun instead. That's it, that's my center." Jamie and Ella looked at him with a weird look on their faces. Pitch came closer to them. "So, tell me Ella and Jamie, do you believe in the Boogey-" A snowball hit right in Pitch's ugly, gray face. Ella smiled and giggled, Jamie laughed and Jack stared at them with amusement in his eyes.

The teenage winter spirit spotted trash lids in the alley and got an idea. He turned towards Ella and Jamie. "Come on, let's go get your friends," Jack told the ten year old boy. He grabbed Ella's hand, flying with her hand in his grasp. The brunette beauty smiled that smile that Jack loved so much.

He created an ice path for the Guardians, Ella, and Jamie. Using the ice like he did on the day Jamie lost his tooth. Jack suddenly swooped down to grab hold of the brunette boy, hauling him up to his friend's window. A girl came out.

"Jamie, how are you doing that?" she asked him. Jamie smiled and pointed at Jack. "Jack Frost, come on, we need your help!" A snowflake landed on her nose. She stared onward. Jack set the boy down, scanning the area for Pitch. Ella came up next to the winter teen.

"I got Monty and the twins outside. They'll be out any minute." She smiled at him again. Jack almost swooned in delight when he saw that smile. He nodded at the teenage girl in front of him. Jack made a getaway to find the Boogeyman. He noticed that all of the children were finally outside, ready for the fight.

Suddenly, he stops when he sees Pitch on a tall building with millions of Nightmares. His eyes widen in shock and if someone looked close enough at him, they could see the fear in Jack's eyes. The blond child, Monty, shouted in glee before he ran away.

"You think a few children and a teenage girl can help you, against this?" Pitch Black used his arm to show the Guardians, Jack, Ella, and the children the Nightmares, a menacing snarl on his face. Ella and Jamie gasped behind Jack, he looked back at them.

"They're just bad dreams," he told them, not allowing them to hear the fear in his voice, so he kept his voice steady. Bunny helped the white haired teen, "We'll protect you, mate," he assured them, although, they didn't quite feel so safe because the Easter Bunny was now as small as a new-born kitten.

Pitch had a mocking smile on his gray face, "Ah, you'll protect them?" he mocked, "But who'll protect you?" He was right, who would protect the Guardians in their weakened state? Jack got an idea, he was about to go up when Jamie said, "I will." The older female child came second, "I will." Then, the twins, the younger female child walked between Jack, "And me," she said quietly. Monty came after her, "I-I'll try," he stuttered out. Jack was happy to see them so determined.

"I will protect them as well," Ella said walking up between Jack and North. Jack became frightened at what she said. No way was his Ella going to protect them, this wasn't her fight. Jack would rather die and spend another three hundred years alone, than watch the various blue eyed beauty fight for him and the Guardians.

Ella looked back at him with determination in her beautiful various blue eyes. She gripped Jack's arm in a tight hold, never wanting to let him go. Pitch laughed mockingly at them.

"Still think there's no such thing as the Boogeyman?" he asked. He ordered his Nightmares to attack. Ella's hold became a steel grip on his arm, fear evident on her beautiful youthful face. Jack noticed Jamie step up again, "I do believe in you, I'm just not afraid of you." The Nightmares were coming closer, until they changed from black to gold in a matter of seconds.

"Whoa," they all said together. Tooth's eyes became wide with happiness as she realized that she could fly again. North became his jolly old self again, and Bunny, well Bunny became himself again. Jack sneaked away from the battle with the Nightmares to find Pitch and defeat him. He blasted ice and snow at him with his staff. The winter spirit saw that Pitch was about to kill him with everything that the Nightmare King had. A flash of colors saved Jack just in time before he met his second demise.

"THANKS TOOTH!" Jack shouted at her. Bunny came from a chimney, on the roof that Jack was on, throwing his egg bombs at Pitch. North even flew from one roof to the one that the battle was taking place on. Jack kicked Pitch Black in the gut, before he got into a fighting stance. He straightened up.

"It's over, Pitch, there's no place to hide," Jack said calmly. He looked worried, and then an evil smile appeared on his face. Pitch had disappeared into the shadows. Jack, Tooth, North, and Bunny looked around for Pitch. Jack heard a wicked cackle and got a very dark and cold feeling. He almost shivered.

He saw Bunny turn to him, seeing his green eyes become wide in panic. He threw a boomerang in Jack's direction, "Jack, look out!" The winter prince turned around to find Pitch with a giant scythe in his hands. The Nightmare King brought the weapon down, Jack squeezed his eyes shot, waiting for the impact.

He opened his eyes when he felt no pain and saw a golden colored whip take Pitch Black away. He screamed in surprise. Realizing what happened, Jack ran to find Ella. He was very worried for her and almost had a heart attack. He found her with the children.

"Are you okay? Did the Nightmares hurt you?" he asked in a rush. Ella shook her head. "No, but look what we did." She pointed to her right; Jack glanced over in that direction too.

Sandy, the Guardian of Dreams, was alive and well. North and the Guardians walked up behind Jack. "Sandy, you are alright!" North exclaimed happily. Jack laughed; he also saw that Ella walked away from him. He quickly conjured up a snowball and threw on at Jamie. The ten year old boy looked around to see who threw it. Jamie smiled.

Jack threw one at Ella; she looked at him with big perfect blue eyes. Before Jack could tackle her in a hug or hold her to his chest, North pulled the teenager aside.

"Your center?" he asked. Jack tilted his head to the side a little before he answered, "It took awhile, but I figured it out." Jack smiled as North chuckled. The jolly man threw Jack a miniature version of himself, Jack easily caught it. He laughed and gave Santa Claus a mischievous smile. North winked at the teenage boy before a snowball hit the back of his head.

Jack glanced to see who threw it; he saw an elf and the twins, Claude and Caleb, a snowball in hand. They all pointed at each other. "Ha, ha, you are all on naughty list!" Jack shook his head, a cocky smirk on his face as he spotted Ella, her cheeks were red. The winter spirit smiled at her cuteness. Without noticing it, he crept up behind her; he pulled the brunette beauty in his arms. He bowed her to the ground like dancers do. His hands were in her dark hair and on the small of her back.

"Miss me?" he asked cockily, smirking down at her. Ella blushed lightly, nodding her head. Jack brought his head closer to hers, almost closing the gap between their lips. He really wanted to feel her soft, rosy red and pink lips on his own pink pale lips.

He had to pull away from her before he could start a lip lock with her. He looked straight into her various blue eyes, she smiled at him. "Go get him, tiger." He smirked, running towards the pond that he came out of all those lonely years ago.

"Leaving the party so soon?" North asked the fleeing man. Tooth flew next to North, a quarter in her hand. "You didn't even say goodbye." She threw him the tooth, he caught it. "A quarter?" Pitch asked the Tooth Fairy. He didn't have time to comprehend anything. Tooth punched him in the face, a fang falling out. Jack winced when he saw the Guardian of Memories' fury.

"That's for my fairies," Tooth said, a small smirk covering her lips. Baby Tooth hummed in agreement. Pitch scowled at her, getting up on his feet. Jack was about to yell to her to get away from him, but he didn't.

"You can't get rid of me!" Pitch looked around the Guardians and Jack, his sight mostly on Jack. The teenage winter spirit saw the menacing look and gripped his staff. Jack Frost knew that Pitch would do anything to hurt his wonderful Ella. Jack was ready to fight Pitch to the death.

"Not forever. There will always be fear!" Pitch growled at them. Jack wanted nothing more than to kill Pitch Black, the Boogeyman, right on the spot. The winter spirit noticed the Nightmares surrounding them.

"So what?" North asked, "As long as one child believes, we will here to fight fear!" The intimidating man got closer to the weakening man. Pitch smirked, "Really? Then what are they doing here?" Pitch pointed to his Nightmares. Jack saw the nervous look.

North laughed, "I do not know, but they cannot be my nightmares, I am not afraid." Pitch's face morphed into a fear of his own, something Jack had never seen on the Boogeyman's face. The snow white haired teen walked up.

"Looks like it's your fear they smell," Jack said. Pitch's eyes grew wide as the Nightmares moved closer to him. He screamed in terror, trying to run away from them, only to have a black cloud of Nightmare Sand drag him down the hole that Jack went through to find Pitch's lair. Jack smiled a little, knowing the battle was over.

CHAPTER TEN

The moon shone through parted clouds. Jack saw the moon and smiled at it, liking the way that the Man in the Moon was finally smiling at him. He heard Tooth laugh in joy behind him; she came up to Jack to hug him. The Tooth Fairy pulled away from the hug. Jack looked around the pond to find the children and Ella staring at him.

"What's going on?" he asked. North walked over to him, a look of happiness in his eyes. The teenager saw the yetis around them.

"Are you ready now, Jack, to make it official?" Jack stared at the man, shock written all over his face and ice blue eyes. A yeti handed North a book, the book of the Guardians. Jack took a deep breath, happy to finally become a Guardian. He would never tell anyone this but Jack was on cloud nine the day he was chosen to become a Guardian.

"Then it is time you take oath." North cleared his throat. "Will you, Jack Frost, vow to watch over the children of the world?" Jack noticed through the corner of his eyes that Ella, Jamie, and the others walked up to the winter spirit.

"To guard with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be?" North finished and waited for Jack's answer. The teenager looked behind to see Ella and Jamie; she had the ten year old in her arms, bright smiles on their faces. They nodded at him.

Jack turned back towards North and the other Guardians, a small smirk on his pale lips. Jack nodded, "I will." A smile replaced his smirk on his lips, he never felt this happy in his entire life, other than falling in love with Ella.

"Then congratulations, Jack Frost, for you are now and forevermore… a Guardian." North closed the book. Jack smiled and laughed. The kids and Ella cheered for him. Ella was over the moon for Jack. "You're the man, Jack," one of the twins said. Tooth's fairies fainted and swooned in joy.

"Keep it together girls." Jack laughed and heard a crash from North's sleigh. He heard Bunny mutter something about everyone loving the sleigh. North patted Jack's shoulder, "Time to go." Jamie walked towards Jack after he came out of Ella's arms.

"You're leaving?" he asked. A sad smile crossed Jack's face. His eyes glanced up at the beautiful various blue eyed angel, Ella. She had unshed tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"But what if Pitch comes back, what if we stop believing again? If I can't see you-" Jack cut Jamie off. Jack bent down to Jamie's level. "Hey slow down, slow down. Are you telling me you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?" Jamie shook his head.

"No." Jack tilted his head, "Okay, what about when the clouds block out the sun?" Jack suggested as he pointed to the sky. Jamie giggled, "No."

"We'll always be there, Jamie. And now"- He pointed to Jamie's heart- "we'll always be here." Jack smiled at the brunette boy; he returned the smile and hugged the winter spirit. Jack pulled away from it and got up to walk to the sleigh.

"JACK!" Jack heard a girl's voice shout his name. But it wasn't any girl's voice, it was Ella's. He turned around. Jack saw Ella trip and he caught her in his arms. She lifted her head to look Jack in the eyes, silvery blue and shade-changing blue met. Ella was so close to him.

Jack's arms held her head and small waist. He put his hand on her cheek, stroking it a little. The blue eyed angel leaned into his cooling touch. "Don't go yet. I have something to give you." Ella pulled out a necklace. It was a snowflake that was a hint of blue and white.

"Why are you giving me this?" Jack asked her. Ella blushed lightly at his question, "Don't know, I just thought I should give you something." Jack stared at Ella for awhile, wondering what that meant. Ella put the necklace around his neck. The snowflake pendent was hidden by Jack's hoodie. His white bangs covered his eyes as he looked down at the small snowflake. Jack glanced back up at the girl in front of him, her beauty was almost blinding.

"I want you to have it." Ella shrugged a little. Jack couldn't take it anymore, she was right in front of him, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks were somewhat red. He didn't know if it was the blush or the shy look in her eyes, but he really wanted to kiss her.

He put his hand on her cheek, pulling her head closer to his. Her lips were so close to his. He had to kiss her. He closed his eyes while she did the same. Jack finally brought her lips to his. He kissed her with all the love he had for her, she kissed him back. The kiss became passionate when Jack deepened the kiss. Since this was his first kiss in both mortal and immortal lives, he wanted to treasure this love-filled kiss. He knew this was Ella's first too by the way she was kissing him; a moan found its way through her covered lips.

The two love struck teens broke away and stared at each other. Jack gave Ella one more kiss on her newly kissed lips. "I love you," Ella said quietly. Jack smiled at her, his Ella, "I love you, too," Jack replied. The winter spirit was deeply in love with this mortal girl. He loved her deeply. So much that he would never fall out of it.

"I'll come back soon, Ella. Wait for me, my little snowflake," he said. Ella hugged him tightly and let go. He leapt in the sleigh, his love waved goodbye to him as he waved goodbye to her. The sleigh took off into the morning, leaving the children and teenager of Burgess on the pond.

Jack looked around his fellow Guardians, a smile on his face. He leapt on the ledge of the sleigh creating a snowflake in his hand; he blew it out of his hand and into the Spring Morning.


End file.
